


На верхушке ёлки - звезда, и она похожа на любовь

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Любовь в Рождество [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, not John or Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон понимает, что в это Рождество им нужны разные вещи.





	На верхушке ёлки - звезда, и она похожа на любовь

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Love at Christmastime" series ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/894726 ) by Youarethelightoftheworld

Ещё одно Рождество.

За эти годы Шерлок и Джон научились поддерживать друг друга. Они знают чувства друг друга и больше не пытаются их скрыть. Каждый год зимний холод приносил с собой неуверенность и страхи Джона. И Шерлок всегда был рядом, чтобы обнимать его крепко и уверенно.

В этом году, кажется, настало время Джону отплатить Шерлоку тем же.

***

В тот день Шерлок не встаёт с кровати.

Джон видел такое прежде. Он не раз просыпался рядом с Шерлоком, свернувшимся калачиком: он спал беспокойно, наморщив лоб и натянув одеяло до подбородка. 

Но в тот день Джон просыпается в одиночестве.

Он застилает постель в комнате, где они живут вместе. Он думает, что Шерлок проснулся рано и ушёл по каким-то делам. Джон не сразу замечает, что дверь спальни Шерлока, обычно открытая, сейчас закрыта.

Он чертыхается.

***

Его мобильный звонит.

На другом конце линии Майкрофт:

– Наша мать умерла, Джон.

Рождество через семь дней.

***

Шерлоку нужна тишина.

Он должен быть где-то в другом месте. Далеко.

Джон стучит в закрытую дверь.

***

Когда звуков становится слишком много, Шерлок находит в себе силы встать с кровати и открыть дверь.

Там стоит Джон. Его Джон.

– Прости меня, Джон. Я должен быть один. Я просто должен подумать.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы заговорить.

– Пожалуйста, Джон.

Сжав челюсти, он кивает.

Джон – его Джон – опускается на пол перед дверью Шерлока и прислоняется к стене.

Шерлок выдыхает и возвращается под одеяло.

Дверь остаётся открытой.

***

Джон понимает, что в это Рождество им нужны разные вещи.

Джон обнаружил, что ему требуются объятия Шерлока, возвращающие его в настоящее и помогающие ему отодвинуть прошлое. Ему нужен голос Шерлока, напоминающий ему о своём присутствии и любви.

Шерлок, кажется, нуждается в личном пространстве. Поэтому Джон даёт его ему, но никогда не заходит слишком далеко. Он находится на периферии выбранной Шерлоком изоляции, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда будет необходим. И на случай, чтобы не пропустить призыв к оружию.

Он устанавливает ёлку, но оставляет звезду. Для этого ему нужен Шерлок.

Рождество через четыре дня.

***

Шерлок пересматривает и сортирует воспоминания о своей матери.

Это занимает довольно много времени. Ему кажется, что несколько дней.

Воспоминания о маме в расшитом драгоценными камнями платье, размешивающей традиционное подогретое с пряностями вино.

Воспоминания о маме, проваливающейся в снег вместе с ним ради стремления построить самого высокого снеговика.

Воспоминания о маме, открывающей подарок с украшением в виде шмеля, которое было сделано руками Шерлока.

Когда он осторожно перемещает последний образ в усыпальницу для воспоминаний, он озирается, разыскивая Джона.

Это – Сочельник.

***

Джон сидит за кухонным столом, когда слышит голос Шерлока.

– Прости меня, Джон.

Джон поднимает голову.

– Человеческие эмоции, Джон. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, ничего. И я должен помочь тебе. Я знаю, что происходит с тобой в это время года.

Шерлок стоит рядом со столом, опустив руки и не поднимая голову.

Джон встаёт и подходит поближе, приподнимает кончиками пальцев подбородок Шерлока.

– Не хочешь рассказать мне о ней?

Шерлок улыбается.

***

Они проводят Рождество вместе.

Шерлок рассказывает Джону о том, как мама познакомила его с пасечником.

Джон протягивает ему фотографию в рамке, где мама Шерлока держит его на коленях – четырёхлетнего и улыбающегося. Эту фотографию Майкрофт прислал ему накануне.

Они знают, когда нужно держать друг друга в объятиях, а когда стоит ослабить свою хватку.

Мерцание рождественских гирлянд, свечи на камине.

На верхушке ёлки – звезда, и она похожа на любовь.


End file.
